


Любовь это страдание (если верить Тому Риддлу)

by n_m



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Pen Pals, Pining, Triwizard Tournament, Valentine's Day, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_m/pseuds/n_m
Summary: Влюбленность Поттера Тома лишь забавляла — тот был гриффиндорцем до мозга костей и никак бы не помог продвинуться по карьерной лестнице. После окончания Хогвартса Том с ним больше не виделся, и в разлуке понял, что наслаждался его вниманием гораздо сильнее, чем мог подумать.





	Любовь это страдание (если верить Тому Риддлу)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love is Suffering (according to Tom Riddle)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614320) by [whitedandelions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/pseuds/whitedandelions). 



> Бета [SwEv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwEv/)  
> Переведено для fandom HPxTR 2018

Впервые Том заметил Гарри на шестом курсе.

Разумеется, он знал, кто такой Гарри Поттер. Его знали все: хотя Поттер не был душой компании или круглым отличником, как его магглорожденная подруга, он ухитрился попасть в квиддичную команду уже на первом курсе.

И уж конечно никто не смог бы забыть тот балаган, который его отец, Джеймс Поттер, устроил во время матча на пару с Сириусом Блэком — с кричалками, свистелками и всем прочим. Том почти ничего не знал о Поттере до того года, но почему-то до сих пор помнил багровый, заметный даже с трибун румянец на щеках вышедшего на поле первокурсника.

С тех пор Поттер стал незаменимым членом команды. Примечательное достижение, и Том бы даже впечатлился, случись ему хоть немного увлекаться квиддичем. Но его больше интересовали другие занятия — например, подготовка грандиозных планов на будущее после окончания Хогвартса. У Тома не было наследства, на которое он мог бы опереться, во всяком случае, пока не объявит себя наследником Слизерина. Это стоило сделать громким событием, а квиддичные матчи — пустая трата времени.

На шестом курсе снова открылся Дуэльный клуб. Им руководил профессор Снейп, и Слизерину пришлось записаться в полном составе, чтобы поддержать главу своего факультета.

Том был лучшим на курсе, и нисколько не удивился, когда его вызвали провести показательную дуэль. Тогда он и заметил Поттера снова — не потому, что тот сделал что-то особенное, а из-за того, с каким обожанием смотрел: глаза широко распахнуты, рот приоткрыт.

Том на миг замер, захваченный зрелищем врасплох, и едва не запнулся, когда произносил заклинание. Впрочем, он быстро взял себя в руки и одолел противника, вовремя запустив оглушающее.

Ученики бурно зааплодировали, но Гарри даже не пошевелился, словно до сих пор не пришел в себя от увиденного.

Том задумчиво прикрыл глаза и на будущее запомнил, что Гарри Поттер в него по уши влюблен.

 

***

Впрочем, он быстро выбросил это из головы. Не было никаких причин отталкивать Поттера; на его чувства Том отвечать не собирался, Поттер был младше и не сказать чтобы единственным, кто о нем мечтал. Том не был слепым, даже если и притворялся, что не замечает влюбленных взглядов. Он точно знал, сколько учеников украдкой вздыхают по нему — и держался от них на расстоянии. Впрочем, отваживать их тоже смысла не было; в конце концов, влюбленными управлять намного легче: достаточно только намекнуть, что ему нужно, и те из кожи вон лезут, чтобы угодить.

Так было проще всего. Том никому не разбивал сердец, да и не то чтобы его интересовала любовь — у него были дела поважнее. Нужные люди могли отвернуться от него, свяжи он себя с кем-то неподходящим. Он не мог такого допустить, потому что собирался стать Темным Лордом.

То, что именно Поттер влюбился в него, казалось забавным, — гриффиндорец до мозга костей, у которого в голове только квиддич, увлекся самым коварным учеником Слизерина. Том был совершенно равнодушен к квиддичу и не понимал, чем привлек Поттера. Что его зацепило — лицо? Сплетни доносили, сколь многие находили Тома привлекательным.

Веселье его длилось до тех пор, пока Поттер не одолел всех до единого соперников на дуэльном турнире. Том полагал, что в финальном поединке сойдется с Абраксасом, но перед ним стоял Поттер. Тот был смущен, конечно, — нервничал под прямым взглядом Тома, и на щеках полыхал румянец. Но в глазах светилось упрямство, и стало ясно, что просто не будет.

Том был заинтригован. Поттер же только и мог, что летать на метле, разве нет? Впрочем, собственное любопытство и отчаянная влюбленость противника ничего не значили — сдавать бой Том не собирался, атаковав сразу после приветственного поклона. Он поливал Поттера градом заклятий, одно сильнее другого, но тот с удивительной ловкостью уворачивался от каждого.

Том бы никому не признался, что выиграл только благодаря уловке. Увернувшись от оглушающего, он чуть опустил голову и глянул на Поттера из-под ресниц. Он навсегда запомнит его лицо: приоткрытый от удивления рот и распахнутые глаза. В следующее мгновение Том держал палочку у его горла.

Никто ничего не заметил, и победа казалась честной.

Вот только его самого еще несколько дней преследовало чувство вины. Том никак не мог понять, как вышло, что он едва не проиграл, засмотревшись на противника.

 

***

Весь оставшийся год Том избегал Поттера, и только на седьмом курсе, став участником Турнира трех волшебников, набрался смелости найти его хотя бы взглядом.

Он ничего не мог с собой поделать — слишком хотелось увидеть восхищение в его глазах.

В это мгновение Том понял, что ему все равно, как отнесутся к его участию все остальные. Ему не было дела ни до профессоров, ни до наследников влиятельных семей. Его волновало лишь то, что подумает Поттер.

И тот не разочаровал. Поттер смотрел точно так же, как тогда, в Дуэльном клубе. Они были на разных концах Большого зала, но даже издалека Том видел выражение зеленых глаз — и не мог оторвать взгляд.

Только когда Дамблдору пришлось его окликнуть, он понял, что Поттер не единственный, кто потерял голову.

 

***

Принять это оказалось нелегко. Когда Том вернулся в общую гостиную, внутри все кипело. Он спокойно выслушал поздравления слизеринцев, но вместо того, чтобы присоединиться к празднованию, поднялся в спальню.

Должно быть, все подумали, что он ушел готовиться к испытаниям. Отнюдь.

Вместо этого он рухнул на кровать, в ужасе уставившись на руки.

Он влюбился. В Поттера. В гриффиндорца.

Он мог выбрать любого. Например, наследника Малфоев — Абраксас был чистокровным и имел связи в нужных кругах. Или Гринграсс — миловидную девушку, которая отлично смотрелась бы рядом с ним. Она была наследницей большого состояния, а ее семья следовала старым традициям.

Поттеры их не придерживались. Они водились с проклятыми Уизли, предателями, для которых чистая кровь — пустой звук.

Не то чтобы для Тома она значила больше. Он сам был полукровкой, но заставит всех об этом забыть, когда объявит о своем наследии.

Ему нужно только сыграть роль.

Поттер ему в этом не поможет. Никто из слизеринцев не примет Тома всерьез, если он сойдется с Поттером.

Но до чего же ему хотелось — хотелось снова увидеть его восхищение, хотелось потеряться в его взгляде.

Однако Том прекрасно владел собой. Подавить растущее увлечение не составит труда: нужно просто сосредоточиться на турнире.

И этот план отлично работал.

Пока все не пошло прахом.

Том с легкостью расправился с первым заданием. А вот на Святочном балу ему неожиданно пришлось сложнее. Том уже давно решил пригласить Асторию Гринграсс, и та легко согласилась. Но Поттер — Поттер пригласил мелкую Уизли и казался таким довольным, когда прохаживался с ней по залу, что Том зашелся от злости.

Эти глаза должны смотреть только на него.

Когда Лавгуд увела Уизли, Том не выдержал. Он понятия не имел, где Гринграсс, и это мало его заботило. Не успел Том опомниться, как, повинуясь порыву, подошел к Поттеру со спины и обнял его за талию.

Тот вздрогнул и поднял на Тома удивленные глаза.

— Риддл? — он заикнулся и положил руки поверх ладоней Тома. Впрочем, отстраниться он не пытался — словно просто напоминал, что Тому странно быть так близко.

— Потанцуем? — наконец прервал затянувшееся молчание Том.

Глаза Поттера распахнулись еще шире.

— Э-э... ладно? — неуверенно произнес он, и Том тут же увлек Поттера на середину зала.

Держать его в объятиях оказалось неожиданно приятно. Том не смог отказать себе в удовольствии и закружил его несколько раз, завороженный тем, как развевалась его мантия. Она подходила к зеленым глазам и загорелой коже, и на мгновение Тому захотелось, чтобы музыка никогда не кончалась.

Но ничто не длится вечно, и теперь Поттер вопросительно смотрел на него, будто сомневаясь, не розыгрыш ли все это.

Под его взглядом Том пришел в себя; тут и там раздавались удивленные шепотки. Поверх плеча Поттера он увидел Гринграсс. Та смотрела задумчиво и, казалось, вовсе не огорчилась, что он предпочел ей Поттера.

Том тут же отвернулся и предложил руку первой попавшейся девушке. Шестикурсница с Хаффлпаффа, подойдет. Когда танец начался, Поттер уже исчез.

К концу Святочного бала Том понял, что влюблен куда сильнее, чем раньше думал. Чувства следовало подавить давным-давно — теперь же для этого потребуется вся сила воли.

 

***

Со временем стало проще. Том научился лучше владеть собой, и хотя сердце по-прежнему предательски вздрагивало от пристальных взглядов Поттера, у него получалось держаться на расстоянии. Помогало и то, что Уизли с Поттером поссорились и почти не появлялись вместе.

Конечно, оставалась еще Грейнджер, которая все время была рядом с Поттером, но на ее счет Том не беспокоился. Она встречалась с квиддичной звездой из Дурмстранга, и для ревности не было причин.

Том старательно не обращал внимания на внутренний голос, который шептал, что Поттер должен смотреть только на него, — и слепому было заметно, что тот только этим и занимался. Том втайне упивался этим фактом, хотя никогда бы не признал вслух.

 

***

С оставшимися испытаниями Том разделался без малейших усилий.

Министр лично поздравил его и предложил должность в Министерстве Магии.

— Вас ждет большое будущее, — сказал он. Том вежливо кивнул и молча порадовался, что Турнир открыл ему двери, которые прежде были заперты.

Том до конца года выбросил Поттера из головы. Это было нетрудно: когда он стал чемпионом, внимание обрушилось на него со всех сторон. Даже Ежедневный пророк посылал Риту Скитер взять у него интервью о планах на будущее. Весь седьмой год Том провел, доводя их до совершенства. Он был так занят, что едва оставалось время, чтобы вспомнить о Поттере.

И все же, Том ловил его взгляд каждый раз, когда оказывался в Большом зале. Поттер все еще вспыхивал, стоило им пересечься взглядами, и Том удивлялся, как же так вышло, что тот до сих пор не пережил свое увлечение.

Поттер заметно вырос. Он вытянулся и теперь не был костлявым — бесконечные часы квиддичных тренировок сделали его тело гибким. Он стал капитаном команды, и Том заметил, что поклонников у Поттера набралась уже целая армия.

Конечно, Том мог бы забыться в чьих-нибудь объятиях. Если бы Поттер перестал смотреть так, будто он — его солнце и звезды, Том преодолел бы свою глупую влюбленность.

Он был уверен, что все рассосется само собой, поэтому, когда однажды наткнулся на Поттера с девчонкой Уизли, только вежливо улыбнулся на их несмелое приветствие. Хорошо, что Поттер смог пережить свое увлечение; Том именно этого и хотел — ведь если он собирался подчинить себе магическое сообщество, то все равно не мог позволить себе ответить на его чувства.

Так все и продолжалось. А потом наступил День святого Валентина.

 

***

Тома завалили сладостями. Казалось, каждая девушка, с которой он был хотя бы шапочно знаком, задалась целью подарить ему что-нибудь. Он старался быть вежливым и никого ненароком не задеть. В конце концов, это его последний год.

Его не злило, что Поттер ничего ему не прислал — хоть и немного удивляло. Поттер был влюблен в него уже четыре года, и Том ожидал, что тот, гриффиндорец до мозга костей, попробует что-нибудь предпринять до его выпуска. Тогда Том отказал бы ему раз и навсегда, и бедняга наконец смог бы двигаться дальше. Поттер — наследник влиятельной семьи, ему не к лицу так увлекаться тем, кого он все равно не сможет получить. Это постыдно.

Так он и бурчал про себя, пока не заметил, сколько подарков получил Поттер. Казалось, гора коробок и свертков вот-вот погребет его под собой; гномы выстроились перед ним в шеренгу, чтобы спеть послания во время завтрака. Сам Поттер сидел, спрятав лицо в ладонях, и Грейнджер сочувственно похлопывала его по спине.

Даже издалека Том видел, как покраснели кончики его ушей.

«Мило».

Как только эта мысль возникла у него в голове, Том вспыхнул и едва не снес собственную пирамиду из сладостей. Нельзя думать, что Поттер милый, нельзя вообще тратить время на мысли о нем — у Тома хватало действительно важных вещей, о которых стоило побеспокоиться.

 

***

Зелья Поттеру не давались. Об этом знали все, включая профессора Снейпа. Мать пыталась натаскать Поттера, но ничего не выходило — у него просто был неподходящий склад ума, а при профессоре Снейпе он соображал еще хуже. Поэтому, когда Том заглянул в кабинет зельеварения по какой-то надобности и, проходя мимо стола Поттера, заметил, какой кошмар творится у него в котле, то не сдержался. Он подхватил со стола Грейнджер жука и, встретив растерянный взгляд Поттера, уронил насекомое в его зелье. То булькнуло и мгновенно сменило цвет на нужный.

Поттер уже приоткрыл рот, но Том отвернулся, не желая выслушивать благодарности. Он и так уже был достаточно смущен тем, что снова сорвался.

 

***

Том решил выкинуть Поттера из головы до конца школы, и отчасти у него даже получилось. Тот так ни с кем и не сошелся, даже несмотря на горы шоколада и возросшую популярность. Еще лучше было то, что взгляд зелёных глаз по-прежнему преследовал его в Большом зале. Том был не против, если их отношения закончатся на этом.

Поттер был старостой Гриффиндора. Том был старостой школы. Так как Поттера выбрали ему на замену, он по традиции провожал Тома к лодкам.

Впервые за долгое время они остались наедине.

Сердце Тома вело себя глупо: оно молотом стучало в груди, хотя Поттер только и сделал, что поздоровался.

— Эээ, — начал Поттер, прерывая неловкое молчание. Том от неожиданности моргнул, но не стал оборачиваться. Вместо этого он продолжил разглядывать спокойную поверхность озера. Он ждал, когда вдали мелькнет свет фонарей на лодках, которые повезут его дальше.

— Спасибо, что помог тогда на зельях, — продолжил Поттер.

— Мне было несложно. Не стоит благодарности.

Снова воцарилась тишина. Тому хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, и это было глупо, потому что он непринужденно разговаривал с важными людьми, а Поттер - всего лишь школьник. Том видел его в последний раз, и все равно мучительно обдумывал, что бы сказать.

— Ты... — внезапно начал Поттер, и тут Том не выдержал и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Вдалеке уже показались фонари; школа вот-вот останется позади, а впереди Тома ждет Министерство. Рожденные магией огни становились все ярче, и в их свете глаза Поттера сияли как никогда прежде.

Том не смог бы оторвать взгляд, даже если бы захотел.

— Я? — чуть надавил он, когда Поттер замолчал; тот задумчиво покусывал губу.

Мерлин, он что, собирался признаться? Прямо сейчас? В последний вечер? Когда вот-вот пристанет лодка, которая заберет его отсюда навсегда?

Он не должен, не должен это поощрять. Он должен поступить как всегда — незаметно увести разговор в другое русло, чтобы никакого признания не случилось.

Но Том не мог.

Он хотел услышать, как Поттер это скажет.

Поэтому Том молчал. Он просто смотрел, как Поттер тяжело вздыхает, а потом поднимает на него глаза. Во взгляде его была сталь, совсем как во время дуэли на шестом курсе, и, вопреки здравому смыслу, сердце Тома замерло.

— Почему ты пригласил меня на танец на Святочном балу?

Тому понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы подавить смущение. Вопрос прозвучал так, будто именно Том был влюблен, хотя на самом деле это Поттер во всем виноват. Это Поттер все начал.

А вовсе не Том. Тому не нравился Поттер.

— Так было нужно, — ответил он. — Я танцевал с учениками всех факультетов: с Хаффлпаффа, с Рейвенкло, и с тобой.

Поттер поник. Фонари уже были слишком близко, чтобы можно было не обращать на них внимание, но Том не мог отвернуться, когда свет наконец-то полностью озарил лицо Поттера. Тот выглядел несчастным.

Это был последний вечер. Сейчас все закончится, и Тома такой конец устраивал.

Может быть, Поттер наконец-то сумеет преодолеть свою тщетную влюбленность.

Поттер ничего не сказал на прощание, когда Том забирался в лодку.

Том сказал себе, что все к лучшему, и постарался в это поверить.

 

***

В Министерстве оказалось скучно.

Вокруг были одни льстецы, и Том сомневался, что хоть один из них слышал о гордости. Зачем министру столько подхалимов?

Вопреки всем доводам рассудка, он скучал по Хогвартсу.

Теперь Том старался не обманывать себя — в Министерстве и так все погрязло во лжи. И правда была в том, что он скучал по тем зелёным глазам. Он скучал по Поттеру больше, чем думал — больше, чем мог когда-либо предположить.

Интересно, насколько странно будет, если он появится в Хогвартсе на одной из трапез. У него остались сторонники в школе, и хотя раз в неделю он виделся с ними на «встречах», от такого жеста они будут на седьмом небе от счастья.

Он все еще обдумывал эту идею, когда отправился в «Три метлы», поддавшись на уговоры коллег. По выходным те иногда встречались вне работы, и его всегда настойчиво приглашали, хотя Том изобретал одну отговорку за другой. Он уже усаживался, собираясь разбавить беседу парой едких замечаний — достаточно едких, чтобы дошло даже до этих недоумков — когда увидел его.

Поттера.

И Грейнджер. Вместе, за столом возле барной стойки.

Поттер хорошо выглядел. Точнее, он выглядел как всегда, и Том наконец-то снова увидел эти зелёные глаза.

Он не мог отвести взгляд, но, к счастью, его не заметили.

Ему понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы остаться на месте; во время их последней встречи Том был не особо вежлив, и он был уверен, что Поттер в конце концов смог забыть его.

Именно этого он и добивался. Ему не нужен был Поттер, тот по-прежнему оставался гриффиндорцем, и, хотя в Министерстве Тома уважали все больше, у него была еще одна личность, о репутации которой стоило побеспокоиться. Неизвестно, как его последователи воспримут то, что он выбрал себе в спутники гриффиндорца. Теперь, после окончания Хогвартса, стоило быть осторожнее.

Когда они наконец закончили с обедом и вышли из паба, Том все еще старался себя в этом убедить; а потом услышал, как его окликнули.

Стараясь на корню задушить вспыхнувшую надежду, он обернулся.

Поттер бежал за ним; его щеки раскраснелись, а глаза сияли. Но земля была скользкой, и через мгновение Том уже сжимал его в руках.

Поттер по-прежнему был в него влюблен.

Тому тут же стало спокойно — и весело.

— Поттер?

Тот поднял на него шальные глаза. Он выглядел точно так же, как на шестом курсе, после дуэли Тома.

В это мгновение Том понял, что окончательно пропал.

Он потратил три года, обманывая себя и твердя себе, что только Поттер влюблен; что тот — гриффиндорец и недостаточно хорош для него.

И ему надоело. Том собирался стать Темным Лордом, и его сторонники должны следовать за ним, несмотря ни на что.

Он готов пойти на риск, если получит Поттера.

— Привет, — наконец выдохнул тот, и Том не смог сдержать широкую улыбку. Поттер, очевидно, был неспособен произнести ничего, кроме приветствия.

— Скучал по мне? — спросил Том, и румянец на щеках Поттера стал еще гуще.

Теперь, когда он принял свои чувства, его радовало, что Поттер все так же на него реагировал.

— Эээ, — тот нервно покусывал нижнюю губу, а улыбка Тома становилась все шире.

Восхитительно.

— Знаешь, ты всегда можешь мне написать, — сказал Том и мягко сжал его руки. Ответный взгляд Поттера был полон обожания. Том тонул в нем, упивался его одержимостью; он наклонился ближе, так близко, что его дыхание коснулось поттеровского уха.

Тот задрожал.

— Я всегда отвечу, — выдохнул Том хриплым, соблазнительным шепотом, и, кажется, для Поттера это стало последней каплей.

Он отпрянул, и Том отпустил его, наблюдая, как Поттер пытается прийти в себя.

Он с радостью простоял бы так вечность; дождался бы, когда Поттер опомнится, но, конечно же, его коллеги-недоумки их прервали.

С трудом сдержав раздраженный вздох, Том отступил:

— Увидимся, Поттер, — он надеялся, что Поттер понял — это обещание.

 

***

Том был вне себя.

Он, по сути, дал Поттеру то, чего тот так хотел — способ связаться с ним после месяцев разлуки, и даже пообещал ответить.

И этот гриффиндорец, которому полагалось быть храбрым и отважным, до сих пор не собрался с духом ему написать.

Возмутительно.

Возможно, Поттеру вообще не место на Гриффиндоре — с тем, как долго он вздыхал по нему издали, ему была прямая дорога на Хаффлпафф.

Том знал, что судит слишком строго, но нерешительность Поттера его вконец допекла.

Он перевел взгляд на волшебника, стоявшего ближе всех, и тот поспешно склонился в поклоне.

В приступе раздражения Том поднял палочку, чтобы...

В окно постучалась сова.

Он опустил руку, стараясь не слишком торопиться, чтобы забрать письмо.

Наконец-то.

 

***

Они стали друзьями по переписке.

Теперь Том знал до нелепого много о гриффиндорской команде по квиддичу. Интересно ли ему, что Гарри недоволен своими загонщиками? Имела ли значение для него — человека, который собирался править всей страной — какая-то дурацкая игра?

Нет.

Но он все еще ждал признания Гарри — признания, а не праздных вопросов о том, как дела у него на работе. Так что он терпел. И ждал. И наслаждался немногими письмами, в которых Гарри не сказал ни слова о квиддиче.

Но о главном Поттер до сих пор молчал, и Том все больше сердился.

Ко Дню святого Валентина его терпение лопнуло, и он заказал коробку конфет.

Том смотрел на нее и думал, что с нерешительностью Гарри пора что-то делать. Он отправил посылку, приложив к ней письмо.

Теперь дело было за Гарри.

 

***

Сработали сигнальные чары.

Том ухмыльнулся и немедленно повернул обратно. Коллега, шедший рядом, сбился с шага, и Том наскоро попрощался с ним, поспешив прочь.

Когда Том подходил к своему кабинету, он уже знал, кого обнаружит внутри.

Он не смог удержаться. Так же, как во время Святочного бала, чувства взяли верх, и он обнял Поттера со спины, прижимая к себе.

Тот задрожал в его руках. Когда Гарри поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, Том понял — тот пришел признаться.

Наконец-то.

— Вламываемся в чужие кабинеты? — спросил Том, когда Гарри продолжил молчать. Его, похоже, вполне устраивало просто стоять в объятиях Тома.

— Нет! — выпалил Гарри, и Тому пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы сдержать усмешку. Он перевел взгляд на стол, куда его помощница сложила гору подарков.

— Значит, пытаешься украсть мои подарки?

— Я... — начал Гарри, а затем остановился, зажмурившись.

Том смотрел и ждал.

Гарри распахнул глаза, подался назад и пихнул коробку конфет ему в руки. Том машинально ухватился за нее, положив ладони поверх рук Гарри.

— Это тебе, — сказал тот, — ну, знаешь, равноценный обмен и все такое.

Вот нахал! Том еле удержался от смеха и посмотрел на коробку. Зеленая с золотым, очевидно для парочек.

— Вот как? И все?

Он ждал, наблюдая, как глаза Гарри становятся все шире; тот явно был смущен.

— Думаю, я... — начал Гарри и остановился. Нахмурившись, он посмотрел на Тома. — Ты послал мне подарок! Почему?

Он никогда не признается. Том должен был понять это давным-давно. Смирившись, он отпустил руки Гарри и принял коробку. Почему он должен все делать сам?

— А ты как думаешь, Гарри?

— Это дружеский жест? — пискнул он. — Мы друзья?

Том глубоко вздохнул и отбросил всю осторожность. Похоже, если он будет дожидаться Гарри, они ни к чему не придут.

— Это потому, что ты мне нравишься, — признать это наконец вслух было приятно. Том столько лет провел, отрицая свои чувства и наблюдая, как Гарри молча провожает его взглядом. Было невыразимо приятно понимать, что все наконец пришло к логическому завершению. Том подошел вплотную к Гарри.

Том понял сразу, когда до Гарри дошел смысл его слов, потому что тот неловко отпрянул и сшиб со стола пирамиду из подарков.

Том смотрел на него и с грустью понимал, что бесповоротно влюблен. Сотвори такое любой другой, Том бы разозлился. Глядя на Гарри, он не испытывал ни раздражения, ни злости — только нежность.

— Ты мне нравишься, — повторил Том, подступая ближе и прижимая его к столу. Глаза Гарри были широко открыты и Том видел в них все оттенки зелёного, — и я нравлюсь тебе.

Гарри немного помолчал, а затем неуверенно спросил:

— Почему? Почему я? Когда... — он показал на упавшие коробки, намекая, что Том мог выбрать любого.

И Гарри был прав. Весь Хогвартс бегал за ним, пока он учился.

Но ему не нужен был никто, кроме глупого гриффиндорца, который любил его годами без малейшей надежды на взаимность. И даже когда Том окончил школу и, казалось, исчез из его жизни навсегда, Гарри оставался верен своему чувству.

Он махнул рукой, заставляя подарки исчезнуть — все, кроме одного. Последнего. Том был раздражен, но не слишком зол, потому что знал Гарри и мог бы и раньше догадаться, что тот себя недооценивает. Том, не говоря ни слова, приподнял его и посадил на стол, встав между ног. Гарри весь дрожал.

— Почему? — тихо, проникновенно произнес Том. — Ты любил меня так долго, неужели ты думал, что я не замечу?

Гарри изумленно уставился на него, и Том ухмыльнулся. В самом деле, каким наивным надо быть, чтобы не догадаться, что Том давно все знает.

Он уже собирался рассказать в подробностях, как, где и сколько раз Гарри себя выдал, когда тот накрыл ладонями его рот.

Том остановился, наблюдая, как Гарри медленно осознает, что его чувства взаимны.

— Подожди, — наконец выдавил Гарри, его щеки покраснели от смущения. Том ничего не сказал, только подвинулся так, чтобы его обнять.

— Хорошо, — немного помолчав, сказал Гарри. — Ты прав. Ты мне нравишься. Очень. Еще с четвертого курса.

Том не смог удержать вырвавшийся смешок. Он и так это знал; по правде, он был отравлен этим знанием.

Гарри был влюблен в него так долго и отчаянно, что заставил полюбить себя в ответ.

Но Том не жалел об этом, потому что теперь Гарри принадлежал ему.

Когда Гарри коснулся его лица, Том не шелохнулся.

Он ждал целых три года, пока Гарри признается и собирался подождать еще, пока тот не сделает все остальное.

Гарри не разочаровал его, утянув в поцелуй.


End file.
